Little Lost Prince
by LilPK
Summary: What if Harry Potter was born into a raw world. One where magic is not completely harnessed by the use of wands and every person. A War has erupted between the Kingdoms and only time will tell how history is written.


Chapter 1

There was nothing simple about his birth. He was early and serious complications occurred. But he was brought into the world as the greatest storm in centuries raged outside the castle and the thunder and lighting crashed and boomed upon his arrival. His weak meows of complaint quieted as he was cuddled to his mothers warm breast.

The sweat soaked and exhausted Queen Lily stared down at her son with tears in her eyes, she looked to her husband. "James, …" her lips trembled. "he's so beautiful James."

King James shakily knelt on the bed beside her and gazed at his new son, he was beautiful. A thick streak of dark curls sat atop his head and almond shaped green eyes blinked sleepily. Hesitantly James reached at and gasped as he realized his finger was only just bigger than his sons arm.

He looked to the midwife and Healers gathered about. "Will he be all right? He's so small?"

The midwife nodded. "He's breathing fine milord, but he will probably never be as strong or big as other boys and his health will be fragile. Mainly it will depend on how strong his heart is, though, milord."

James looked to his wife who was still completely focused on her baby. She glowed with happiness and was content to simply gaze at her child while he suckled her breast. Her fingers delicately touched his curls and skin. " His name will be Harry, for your father James."

James smiled softly at the picture of his wife and child. "Prince Harry it is then."

* * *

"Woooooooooo-Ya!!!"

The ground shook as a horse went galloping across it with its rider as a second skin across its back the wind whipping through their hair.

"Harry!"

Three riders were in hot pursuit of the fleeing horse and his boy, but they did not slow down or pay their pursuers any mind only gaining speed instead.

They practically flew across the lush green hills and only the sound of the horses hooves could be heard in a steady beat. Harry glanced behind at their pursuers before slowly raising himself from the horses back. His thighs hugged the horses flank tightly as he slowly raised his arms out to his side and threw his head back laughing as he closed his eyes and felt the air push against him. This was freedom.

The black stallion under him suddenly gave a warning neigh before jerking to a halt and Harry managed to fall from his seat with minimal damage. He looked up from the ground realized they had reached the barrier.

The magical wall shimmered and shined before them but was translucent enough to see the continuing lands beyond the border. Slowly Harry propped himself up on his elbows as he heard his guards coming to a halt behind him and dismount.

Ron was immediately at his side checking him over for injuries while berating his stupidity, Shacklebolt and Bones approached and simply glared down at him for a moment before helping him to his feet.

At 5 he still seemed almost a baby in appearance and appeared even younger than his age due to his size. His features made him appear delicate with wide green eyes and almost pixie like nose and pouting lips, but the light in his eye and continuous dirt on his face eliminated any accusations of being called girly.

Ron Weasley at 12 was both his friend, guardian, and valet charged with caring for his every need. Shacklebolt and Bones were his own personal body guards from birth and Harry constantly challenged them.

Ron mounted his horse and Shacklebolt firmly seated the young prince behind the boy. Harry grinned cheekily but tiredly wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and rested his head on his back.

"The Queen will not be happy that you ran off again." Muttered Bones as they cantered back to the Gryffindor castle in the distance.

"She is never happy when I do something." Said Harry sleepily, Bones just shook his head and they continued to ride.

The Queen and King were already at the stables waiting for them having heard of Harry's latest excursion. Immediately upon arrival he was swept into his mothers arms and cuddled tightly. "Harry! Why must you be so foolish and reckless! Your health is too delicate to risk it for a joy ride!" Said Lily angrily yet gently as she ran her hand through his hair and carried him to the nursery.

Harry was almost fast asleep as he was tucked into bed his parents watching over him guardedly. He was their only child, Lily could have no more for risk of her own health and they cherished him above all else. Lily caressed his sleeping face and smoothed his wild hair with tears in her eyes. James sat close beside her and gently hugged her to him.

"The war is drawing closer James, how will we protect him then?!"

James sighed and gently kissed her brow. "We have stayed neutral thus far Lily, but if the time comes I will do all to protect my family."

They gently kissed and quietly left their little prince sleeping.

War had been brewing for the last two years but the kingdom of Gryffindor had managed to stay out of it. Now the two opposing lands of Ravenclaw and Slytherin were drawing closer and were at Gryffindors borders with their war. Soon they would break down the barrier and pass into their lands and Gryffindor would be forced to choose a side. Grindwalde and Dumbledore were two of the strongest sorcerers of their time and each had aligned, after a falling out, with apposing sides.

The Delacours were the King and Queen of Ravenclaw and the Malfoys were the King and Queen of Slytherin. As with most wars the original dispute had been over ownership of land and since then numerous issues had arisen resulting in war. Both were powerful kingdoms and the battles between them had only heightened with the addition of Grindwalde and Dumbledore. If Gryffindor did join the war it would be with Ravenclaw simply due to King James relationship as Dumbledore's old apprentice.

But James had been holding off as long as he could for his wife and child, but with the two armies beginning to approach the boarders of his land he knew he would have to join soon. The people were also beginning to grow restless with inaction and had already risen in outcry at the monstrosities occurring outside their borders.

Within the year Gryffindor allied with Ravenclaw and declared war against Slytherin.

* * *

Harry watched secretly from his hiding place behind some barrels as the soldiers dueled and practiced. Swords, wands, and knifes sang through the air along with curses, hexes, and spells. The yard was filled with soldiers of all ages, they were grouped in different units based on their specialties and strengths. Harry carefully watched as they trained committing everything to memory. He may be small and young, but his brain absorbed everything and stored it away safely.

He was banned from the barracks and the soldiers yard, but he still snuck in to watch them. Due to his health his mother had refused to let him pick up a sword and train with the other boys even though they only practiced with wooden swords. She feared he would over exert himself or be hurt. Instead he was to be trained in the healing arts, and he did not mind, but he longed to be with the other boys and fight like his father.

Harry's eyes brightened as he caught sight of his cousin Dunley. Dunley was 12 the same age as Ron. He had been taken in by the King and Queen when he was 4 after the death of his parents due to the plague, he was like a brother to Harry and Harry loved him passionately. Dunley never treated him delicately like others and would even some times demonstrate what he learned for Harry, secretly of course. They were as different as night and day. Dunley was a strapping lad who would probably tower over others once he hit his growth spurt. He had dark blond hair and still blue eyes while his skin was darkly tanned due to his out doors life, he was no aristocrat. He was a warrior through and through.

They had a brothers bond between them such that Harry did not even mind when the people whispered about the possibilities of Dunley being named heir to the throne. It was Dunley who was place in front of the people instead of Harry and Harry did not mind. One of the few things he appreciated about his state, while he wasn't allowed to always do what he desired he also did not have to attend to such duties as balls and public events.

Harry had only officially been to the royal court as a baby when his birth was acknowledged. It had been the last official and complete royal gathering before the war.

Suddenly there was a deafening cracking sound and a small earthquake.

Cries sounded around the yard. "The barrier is broken!" There was blind panic for a moment before commanders started shouting out orders and organizing the men. The war was now on Gryffindor land and they were ready.

Preparations were made and information gathered as Gryffindor made ready for battle.

* * *

Bones raced down the corridor. Shacklebolt was close behind him with the prince in his arms and clinging to his neck blindfolded with only his night shirt on and cloak. The Queen was just behind him with her two guards and Ron took up the rear.

The Castle was under siege. While all the soldiers were gone fighting in battle Slytherin had sent an entire battalion to siege the castle and capture the Queen and Prince or kill them, Bones couldn't be sure of their intentions. They were slowly being surrounded as the soldiers spilled into the castle but Bones continued to run even as the castle burned around them. He would die before he let any one lay a hand on his charge.

They finally encountered the enemy. With a battle cry Bones attacked them, he and her majesties guards held them off as the others slipped through. Shacklebolt now took the lead after handing the prince to his mother. They were out of the castle but the grounds were alight with blood and gore as the battle continued. They would be an open and obvious target if they tried to reach the stables, Shacklebolt wasn't even sure if the stables were still standing, black smoke blocked out the sky where ever you looked.

Suddenly there was a zing of an arrow and the Queen gave a choked gasp while Ron screamed. Shacklebolt only spared a moment to take in the Queens already dimming eyes before he ripped the prince from her arms grabbed Ron by his jerkin and ran. Arrows pounded the dirt around them and he grunted and stumbled as one found its place in his shoulder, but they reached the stables. The horses were already starting to suffocate from the smoke and were screaming as they tried to escape. With a great heave of strength Shacklebolt threw both boys onto the black stallion and cut it loose. He fell to his knees and watched as they disappeared into the thick of the battle trying to escape while the castle blazed away.

He could only hope they would make it.

* * *

Seamus hated guard duty. You walked back and forth tense and stiff as a corpse while you bloody froze like one only to encounter nothing. He then nearly pissed him self as he heard the thump of shoed hooves on the ground. He looked out into the dark.

"Who goes there!"

He heard a gasp and they moved closer.

"What army are you." Seamus felt himself relax at the young quality of the voice.

"Gryffindor, and who be you lad?"

Only a thud of a body falling off a horse answered him and with a curse he rushed forward and raised his torch over them.

His jaw dropped. "Holy shit."

There lay Ron Weasley covered in blood and soot barely dressed and barefoot with the prince in his arms looking none better.

* * *

Sirius Black stood back quietly as his friend crouched over his son while he slept. The boy had been completely silently when they washed him and bound his wounds. There was a deep wound on his side were an arrow had grazed him and he had been completely filthy. Ron had been about the same but he sat waiting, with a blanket draped around his shoulders and a warm bowl of stew, for his lord to question him.

Slowly James stood and went to Ron. "What happened?"

Sirius held his best friend, brother, and king later that night as he wailed and screamed for the loss of his first and only love.

* * *

There was not much in the way of children's clothes on the battle front but thankfully Ron knew some clothing shrinking spells and was able to come up with a decent set of clothes for the prince, even a small chainmail shirt.

With the attack of Gryffindor castle the fuse had been lit and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were now gathering for battle. When Dumbledore and King Delacour arrived the men knew this would be it. This would be the final battle.

James approached his young son who still had yet to say a word and gently grazed his cheek with his rough fingers, his wife's green eyes looked up at him. "I do not have much to give you my son, for I fear we will loose this battle. I believe Ravenclaw means to betray us." He choked a moment before he continued. "I do not ask you to be King after me Harry, that is a burden my father put on me and I have come to wish it on no one else especially in these times. I only ask that you become a good man and survive this."

He gently pressed a small locket into his sons hand. "You are the son of a King, the Prince of Gryffindor through me, but through your mother you are so much more…I only wish she could have been here to teach it all to you."

Gently James pressed his harsh lips to the unblemished forehead of his child. He then swiftly turned and left with out a backward glance. He stood before his men knowing they went to meet there death, but proudly he swung onto his horse and road before them. With a loud voice he shouted.

"For Gryffindor!!!" thousands of voices answered him.

* * *

Harry heard his father's words, he heard the men as they road out to battle and he remembered the burning pain of the arrow that had sliced into his side and took his mothers life.

He was afraid, in his core he quaked with fear, but there was a numbness as well like a blanket hiding everything that was real. He felt anger then, a fearsome child like anger. He was left behind and his father dared to leave him knowing he road to his death.

Ron entered the Kings tent to find it empty, devoid of any prince. He started as he heard surprised shouts and rushed outside just in time to see his young prince aback his black stallion riding towards the battle.

"Oh God no." Whispered Ron.

* * *

The Battle was one of the bloodiest in history and the interweaving of magical and metal weapons made it all the more dangerous. The blood soaked into the dirt creating a bloody mud that the soldiers sank in and out of sluggishly as they battled. Most of the horses were dead by then so heads turned even in the midst of the battle as a black stallion leapt through the bloody field with a small figure clutching to its back. It ran straight for the most dangerous area where fire was burning brightly as two wizards dueled and two Kings fought. King James had been right, Delacour had betrayed him and withdrawn from the battle, a deal had been struck. It was to be Gryffindor for Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore still continued to fight though as his battle was with Grindwalde.

James suddenly fell with a cry as Malfoy pierced through his heart.

"NO!!" Screamed Harry, he jumped from his horse and struggled through the dead bodies and mud before collapsing by his father oblivious to all around him. He took his fathers head in his small hands. "No Father please! Please!! Come back! Don't go! Don't go!!"

He was whimpering and crying as the battle continued to rage around him.

Laughing Malfoy grabbed the little prince by his mane of wild hair and dragged him up. "Well what do we have here?! The secret little Prince that no one has laid eye on since birth!"

Harry felt the world grow still and blank around him. His father was dead. With the cry of a wounded animal Harry plunged his dagger into Malfoys neck. Malfoy released him instantly and stumbled coughing on his own blood and drunkenly reaching for the knife lodged in his throat before collapsing and quivering till he was silent.

Both wizards seemed at a stand still as they noticed the two Kings dead and the blood spattered green eyed demon. Grindwalde smirked. "Suppose I should avenge my ally"

Dumbledore started, but it was too late.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry saw and felt the green light speeding towards him and stilled, it was beautiful.

Dumbledore felt sorrow as he saw the light envelope the little prince and then shock as it suddenly shot back from the boy straight towards Grindwalde, the dark sorcerer was too stunned to move. He dropped, dead, and as Dumbledore turned to look at the boy he disappeared in a flash of light.

Albus Dumbledore stood frozen in the middle of a field of corpse with his wand raised completely stunned.

* * *

Even with the death of both Kings Slytherin defeated Gryffindor and overtook the lands. Queen Malfoy ruled with an iron fist and her advisor, the late Grindwaldes apprentice Tom Riddle gained more and more power until the people wondered if it was he or the Queen who truly ruled the two kingdoms.

Having defeated his enemy Dumbledore disappeared and began building a school, a school where the arts of sorcery would finally be taught rather than passed from master to pupil and family to family.

He named it Hogwarts.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooo I finally got back to writing a bit! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Not sure where I will go from here.

Yes I meant to call Dudley, Dunley…it suits him better, and if you want to picture him differently think Sean Bean as Sharpe or Boromir or himself.

Magic is all a bit more raw in this world, they are still discovering and learning to harness it.


End file.
